the_sweet_treets_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Swoop Find Most (1985 episode)
Swoop the Bird came to the Lockridge Family's house and tries to kill them with a gun. Will he kill them with a gun? Plot: One morning, Louise's mum, Liane, gets Louise ready for school. when a bird stranger came into the house, It's Swoop the Seagull-Kookaburra, he's going to kill someone in the Lockridge Family's house. He introduced himself to The Lockridges, and he's here to kill them, and their friends too, and says he killed Liane and calls her "Stinky" Liane Lockridge, and says "Get Ready for your death forever", Louise and her family run from Swoop, and hid behind the bushes. Matt says they can hope that Swoop the Bird doesn't find them outside, and Swoop comes outside and pretends to be a giant from Jack and the Beanstalk, and finds a girl named Louise, and called Matt a "Stinky" Guy, and he still has a gun to kill them and their friends, and family decide to get away from Swoop, and they did. and Swoop chases after them. Song: Alive by Garnett. When they got to school, Louise explains the situation to her teacher, Miss Goodle, and Swoop scares her, and explains to Louise that he killed "Stinky" Ninky. Louise explains to him he made fun of Ninky, and the Treets, and it's their names, and Swoop says he's going to kill the family with a gun. This time, they are running away from him, and Swoop chases after them feeling mad, Miss Goodle is going to tell the classmates about this. The Family meets Stumpy and tell him they were running away from Swoop, and he's a evil bird hybrid who wants to kill people. Swoop appeared and tell The Lockridges he killed King Rojo and called him "Stinky" King Rojo, Louise explains to him he made fun of King Roko, and it's his name, Swoop tells them to be quiet. then The Family go back to the house along with him. Everyone is very angry, Louise scolds Swoop for what he had done, Swoop yells at Louise and tells her to shut up, then they explain bad things about him, then Swoop is being sent away in the Lockheed C-130 Hercules, he doesn't want to be sent away. That night, Swoop feels angry. The Pilots are sending him back home, but Swoop feels like he didn't want to sent back home. He has an idea, he must get to Vokoazu Union, but what? he presses an alarm. Then the Plane crashes through the airport, it sets on fire, and Swoop is flying up, and falls down to the ground with a BANG!, then he sees the plane on fire, and Swoop faints. Louise and Matt are playing video games when suddenly, they found out that Swoop has broke his arm. Louise and Matt feel sorry for him. The cat feels sorry for Swoop too, So they set of to the rescue. When they arrived, Louise & Matt see the plane getting damaged. They came to see Swoop, he tells them he doesn't want to get back home, Matt claims it was him who tries to kill the family. So, they take him home. Swoop is feeling upset about what happened, then Matt & Louise apologise and give him a history book, a Paint Pallet and Paintbrush. This made Swoop feel better, he learns his lesson not to kill people, amd thinking his arm is all better soon, and now he mistakenly tells Louise & Matt to move out of his way, and Matt, offended that Swoop has gone back to insulting them, pulls a feather out of him, and Swoop faints again. From that day on, Swoop is not killing people, he is a nice bird and love making friends with people.